Abstract: Dissemination. A key mission of the proposed Center will be to effectively reach the broadest possible cross-section of biological NMR investigators. This will require both the means to inform the community of the existence and capabilities of the Center, and the means to efficiently deliver software and services. The very nature of the technologies developed in the proposed Center makes them highly amenable to distribution via the internet. A web presence for the Center will be a central component of the dissemination plan, facilitated by the robust network infrastructure of the Center. In addition to the web presence, efforts to raise awareness about Center resources will include regular informational workshops, presented as satellites to or integral workshops at various national meetings will be conducted to generate awareness of the Center. A poster describing capabilities of the Center, including highlights of Driving Biological Projects facilitated by Center resources, will be actively maintained and presented at appropriate meetings. Technology developments will be published in suitable journals, and users of the Center will be highly encouraged to cite the Center in any publications resulting from this technology resource. A Twitter feed (@NMRbox), an online calendar, and an annual newsletter will be used to keep the community informed of Center resources and training and outreach activities. The effectiveness of dissemination will be monitored and reviewed periodically and the dissemination strategies will be modified/enhanced accordingly.